sywzfandomcom-20200214-history
Cai'er
A blind fifth step assassin knight with a mysterious background and also the love interest of Long Hao Chen. She lost her eyesight some time between when they met as children and again at the competition. It was later revealed that she is the Assassin Temple's Saint Daughter which is the equivalent of the Knight Temple's Scion of Light. Cai'er is currently part of Demon Hunt Squad 1 after being chosen by Long Hao Chen. Appearance Cai'er is a young girl with dark violet long hair and has a nice body. She also has a pair of amethyst eyes. Although her face sometimes is covered by a veil, Cai'er is an incredibly beautiful young girl. After she lost part of her memories because of the divine awakening, her hair turned from a Dark Violet to a Dark Silver color. Personality Before lost part of her memories: Cai'er is an individual that acts with a Serious-Cool type of demeanor. She is shown to be ruthless and possesses certain yandere traits whenever demons or humans hurt Hao Chen. She is also willing to sacrifice her life for Hao Chen. After losing part of her memories: Cai'er's personality underwent a major change. She has become a docile, cheerful girl that sometimes acts spoiled and cutely. However, due to that she has lost her killing intent. Ability Cai'er possesses multiple Spiritual Stoves. One of them makes her lose one of her five senses every time she uses it, however she can recover them in time. Along with assassination abilities, she has great physical prowess, being able to easily defeat an opponent Hao Chen lost to in moments. Her training also enhanced her other senses to the point where she is uninhibited by her loss of sight. History Cai'er's innate abilities were discovered at the age of three. Before then she was living a very happy life with her parents. However, once her potential came to light Cai'er was ripped away from that life and subjected to a torturous ritual where she was thrown into a cave by her great-grandfather without food or water in order to receive the stove and blade of Samsara. After being alone In that darkness for so long she completely threw away any bonds to her family and grew to hate them as they were the cause of her suffering. After the ritual succeeded the rest of her childhood was spent training without any contact with her family or outsiders. During her training she was attacked and fled into the the woods before coming across Long Hao Chen returning home. After hearing about her situation, Hao Chen decided to help her despite the danger. This act of selflessness caused Cai'er to feel true warmth for the first time since she left her family behind. Though Chen was beaten by her caretaker, he was healed and had his belongings returned while he slept. Before leaving Cai'er left her treasured Forget-Me-Not ring with him so she could find him in the future. Equipment During most of her fights so far she has used a simple bamboo cane as her weapon. However she also possesses the Assassin Temple's Blade of Samsara, a legendary weapon. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Hunt Squad 1 Category:Humans Category:Assassin